The Lion King
by The Forgotten Disciple
Summary: A humanoid version of the Lion King.
1. Prologue

(A.N. this idea has been in my head since 2002 and I have to get it out of my system)

Prologue

The great sun rose from its resting place behind the horizon. The light from the sun reflected off the gigantic truck hidden among some bushes. The man behind the truck emerged from the shadows and stared out over the vast plains before him, he had seen many sunrises before, but this one was strange, glorious would be how he would describe it and for a moment, a feeling of hope overwhelmed him.

The man looked at the sunrise for what seemed like hours, until he noticed something: people, flocking to the east, towards the Great City. He knew what was happening, he had heard of the 'journey' made by the people whenever the 'moment' happened. The man grunted, climbed into his monstrous truck, and fell asleep.

The ocean of people and vehicles continued on the journey to the Great City and once they got there, they would have to make a two mile journey from the City to the Royal Palace. Most of the elderly had made the journey before, but that was 30 years ago, and now they found the journey long and tiring. The younger ones, however, found the journey fun and adventurous, in a way.

_The Royal Palace_

A rather scrawny, old man, walked with surprising speed up the great steps which led up to the Palace. The old man walked through the great doors, and was already walking down a long corridor, when the great crowd began to amass outside. The old man entered a long room with two thrones situated at the other end. A man dressed in royal clothes sat on the bigger of the two and woman dressed in her own set of royal clothes sat on the right, in the smaller of the two. The old man walked up to the royal man and bowed saying, "King Mufasa."

"Rafiki, my old friend," said Mufasa, and the two embraced in a brotherly hug.

Rafiki walked over to the woman and bowed, "Queen Sarabi."

"Hello, Rafiki," replied Sarabi.

Rafiki looked at the bundle Sarabi had in her hands and saw a new born boy looking up at him. Rafiki reached into a satchel he carried and took out a bottle filled with a red liquid, he then smeared some of it across the baby's fore head and took some dirt from his satchel and sprinkled it onto the baby.

Rafiki then took the baby from Sarabi's arms and carried him to a balcony overlooking a huge crowd of people; he was followed by Mufasa and Sarabi. Suddenly, Rafiki raised the baby over the crowd and an earth-shattering cheer rose from the crowd. Sarabi looked around and said, to Mufasa, "Where is your brother?"

Mufasa looked around the balcony and sighed, "I should have known. Zazu!"

"Yes, sire," said a colorfully dressed man on the Mufasa's left.

"Find my brother," said Mufasa, "Tell him I am on my way to speak with him.

Zazu bowed a left the balcony.


	2. Brother

Brother

The man sitting at a desk in the dark room was slumped over an array of weapons and it was hard to tell whether he was sleeping or thinking. Zazu entered the room as slowly and carefully as possible (the man at the desk did not stir) and turned on the main light switch which illuminated the entire room. The room was fairly large, with one king-sized bed and animal heads on the walls (the cold, dead eyes of the heads never made Zazu feel comfortable and was one of the reasons he attempted to stay as far away from this room as possible). Zazu slowly approached the man and was about to touch his shoulder the man grabbed Zazu's hand and brought a pistol to his face (the man never lifted his head off the table) and said in a low voice, "You're still here, are you?"

"Yes," replied Zazu, "And would you let go."

The man let go of Zazu's colorful clothes, slowly raised his head (he had a long scar down the right side of his face, which, Zazu remembered, he had gotten from hunting a particularly large tiger) and said, "So, I don't suppose you've come to tell me that there's been a tragic accident?"

"What do you mean 'accident'?" asked Zazu, smoothing his clothes.

"You know," said the man, "the occasional elder brother and his son falling off a balcony and dying a slow, horrible death."

"No," said Zazu, in a tone that suggested the man often made these kinds of remarks.

"Pity," said the man, "Still, hope spring's eternal."

"Can I continue?" asked Zazu.

"You're going to continue anyway," said the man.

"I am here to announce," said Zazu, "That King…"

"If my brother is on his way, just say so," said the man.

"I wouldn't use that tone if I were you," said Zazu, "He's expecting you to have a very good explanation as to why you missed the ceremony of the future king's birth."

At the words 'future king', the man grabbed Zazu again and pinned him to a wall, with the pistol pointing to Zazu's face, "Let's get one thing straight," said the man in a menacing tone, "As long as I have something to say about it, it will be me on that throne instead of that…"

"That what?" said a voice at the door.

The man turned to the door and saw Mufasa standing in the doorway,

"Drop him, Rama," said Mufasa, and Rama dropped Zazu.

"You know I hate that name, I told you to call me…" started Rama.

"I know what you told me to call you, '_Scar_', but Father gave you the name Rama, after our grand-father."

Rama (or Scar) put the pistol onto the table and said, with a smile, "So my big brother has come to mingle with a commoner like me, what an honor," and he gave a sarcastic bow.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at Simba's birth ceremony," said Mufasa.

"I am sorry," said Scar, "But that would have gotten in the way of my doing-nothing-time."

"Yes," said Zazu, "But as lazy as you are, as the King's brother, it was your duty to be first in line."

"Oh, I was first in line to the throne, but in one fatal moment, it was snatched away from me," said Scar.

"It was 'snatched' by my son," said Mufasa, "And, need I remind you, he is your future king, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I will have to practice my groveling," said Scar, and sat down at the table.

"Don't speak that way to me, Scar," said Mufasa.

"Oh no, Mufasa," said Scar, "Perhaps you shouldn't speak that way to me."

Mufasa lifted Scar out of his chair and pinned him to a wall, "Is that a challenge?"

"Whoa," said Scar, "Please, you know I detest violence and anyway we both know I am the brains…and you are pure brawn."

Scar released himself from Mufasa's grip and left the room, "What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked himself.

"He'd be very good for target practice," said Zazu.

Mufasa laughed along with Zazu as they left the room.


	3. Simba

Simba

(10 years later)

The entire palace lay in darkness, no one was awake, except for the young boy lying in a bed that looked like it was worth more than the whole kingdom. He was supposed to be asleep, but he could not get yesterday's event out of his head: he had been on the first floor corridor when he heard some commotion from an open window. He looked outside and down into one of the many courtyards and saw (parked just outside the gates which led to the palace armory) the biggest truck he had ever seen; as tall as a two storey house (even though he was on the first floor, he was still pretty high), and as long as two houses. There was a man in the truck who was looking out of the window quite frequently. Suddenly, the palace alarm rang out and the man in the truck shook his head as another man ran out of the armory with at least ten different guns in his arms and over his shoulders. He had dumped the guns in the back of the truck (which was made of what looked like an extremely large cargo container) and ran to the front, got into the passenger side (which could only be accessed by a rather high ladder) and the driver started the truck and drove it through the gates with incredible speed.

The boy later found out that the two men were gun-smugglers, gun-thieves and were wanted men. The boy laughed to himself and got out of bed, put on a robe and left his room. He had slept a bit, but had woken up quite early and his thoughts had drifted off to yesterday. The reason he had woken so early was because his father had promised to show him something today. His parents' bedroom was on the same floor, but it was a big floor and if you did not know your way around you _would_ get lost. He passed his uncle's room, (good old Uncle Rama, was not someone who liked being woken up at this hour) and after a few minutes finally reached his parents' room. He opened the door and peered into the room and saw his parents sleeping in their bed, he ran up to his father and shook him, "Dad," he said, "Hey, Dad, wake up. Dad? Dad, Dad, Dad…"

"Your son is awake," said Sarabi.

"Before sunrise," said Mufasa, "He's _your _son."

"Dad," said Simba, and shook his father vigorously, "You _promised_."

"Alright," said Mufasa, "Alright, I'm up."

Mufasa and his son walked up to the tallest tower in the palace (it had become known as 'The Towering Eye) and looked out over a vast kingdom and two miles away: the Great City.

"Do you see, Simba?" asked Mufasa, "Everything the light touches, is our kingdom."

Simba looked all around; from the Great City, in the west, to the Desert of Torn Souls, in the south.

"A king's time as ruler," Mufasa went on to explain, "Rises and falls like the sun, one day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king."

"And all this will be mine?" asked Simba.

"Everything," said Mufasa.

Simba looked around and then he noticed something to the north: an area hidden by deep shadows, "What about that place?" asked Simba.

"_That_ place does not form part of our kingdom, you must never go there Simba," said Mufasa.

If you knew anything about the kingdom, you would know that that area had been handed over to a type of people who were considered, by the people of the Great City and the Royal Palace (the Royalists), as the lowest of the low, but who they are will be revealed in good time.

Mufasa and Simba began walking through the courtyard and Mufasa began explaining to Simba how everything exists in a delicate balance and as king, Simba must respect this balance, from the simple leaf to the wild pigs."

"But Dad, don't we eat the wild pigs," asked Simba.

"Yes, Simba but let me explain; when we die, our bodies become the earth and the wild pigs eat the grass which grows from the earth, and so, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

"Good morning, sire," a voice said from behind them, Mufasa and Simba turned around to see Zazu running up to them. Now, Zazu, as Simba knew, could be very interesting when talking about anything you liked he could be very interesting, but other than that, he could be a bit of a nuisance. Zazu began jabbering away with the usual 'morning report' and Simba, being a young boy, found none of this interesting and just stuck his right arm straight in front of him, closed his left eye and pretended to try and shoot many things around him, "What are you doing, son?" Mufasa asked.

"Target practice," said Simba.

"Then you need a real target," Mufasa said signaling to Zazu, who never managed to shut up until he decided that he was finished.

"Zazu," said Mufasa, "Could you come with us?"

"Yes, sire," said Zazu, "May ask what for."

"A little target practice," said Mufasa.

"Oh, of course," said Zazu, "Target practice, very well. What? Target practice?"

_Some time later_

"This is humiliating," said Zazu.

The three were in the great hall and Zazu was at one end and Simba was with a bow and arrow at another. Mufasa walked up to Zazu and placed and apple on his head and motioned for Zazu to turn around. Mufasa walked up to Simba and gave him instructions on how to properly aim and fire an arrow,

"What are you telling him, Mufasa?" asked Zazu, without turning around, "Mufasa? Simba?"

Suddenly the apple flew of Zazu's head and landed on the floor, an arrow pierced it through the centre, Zazu let out a long scream and covered his eyes, Mufasa just let out a long laugh and said, "That's very good."

"Zazu," said a small man who just entered the great hall, "Word from the underground."

"Now," Mufasa began, but Zazu cut him off, saying,

"Sire, cannibals, in the Kingdom."

Mufasa suddenly turned serious and said, to the small man, "Show me."

"Dad, can I come?" asked Simba.

"No son," said Mufasa and left with the small man.

"I never get to do anything," said Simba.

"Oh," said Zazu, "Young master, one day, you will be king, then you can chase those despicable, mangy morons from dawn until dusk."


	4. Good, old Uncle Scar

Good, old Uncle Scar

Simba ran through the corridors until he came up to a door, at the end of a corridor on the top floor,

"Hey," said Simba, knocking loudly on the door, "Uncle Scar, open up, open up, open up…"

The door flew open and in the doorway stood scrawny Uncle Scar in his black suit (Simba had never seen Scar wear anything but that suit) and the gleam in Scar's eyes told Simba that he had been deep in thought and Simba should have left, but he found Scar rather comical when in this mood and instead said, "Hi, Uncle Scar."

"What…do you…want, Simba?" said Scar.

"Guess what," said Simba.

"I despise guessing games," said Scar, "You know that."

"I'm gonna be king of the whole Kingdom," said Simba.

"Is this all you came to tell me?" asked Scar, obviously annoyed.

"Dad showed me the whole Kingdom," said Simba, ignoring Scar and pushing his way into Scar's room, "And I'm gonna rule it all."

"Yes," said Scar, "Well you'll forgive me for not dancing for joy and summoning up some drinks, but for some abnormal reason, I don't feel like celebrating."

"Hey, Uncle Scar, when I'm king," said Simba, "What does that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle," said Scar sitting down at his desk.

Simba laughed as he took a spare chair and sat down next to Scar, "You're so weird," he said. He loved it when Scar made remarks like that and he loved ticking Scar off, as Zazu once said, Scar was unusual, yet harmless.

"Yeah," said Scar, "Well, your father showed you the entire Kingdom?"

"Yup," said Simba.

"Did he tell you what lay in the shadowy realm?" asked Scar.

"No," said Simba, "He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right," said Scar, "_Far _too dangerous, only the bravest of warriors go there."

At these words, Simba seemed taken aback, he was brave, probably _the _bravest, "What's out there?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Simba," said Scar, "I just can't tell you."

"Pleeeease," said Simba.

"Simba, Simba," said Scar, "I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew," said Simba, rolling his eyes.

"All the more reason for me to protect you," said Scar, "The Warrior's Graveyard is no place for…"

"A warrior's what?" asked Simba.

"Uh," said Scar mock shock, but Simba was too excited to notice, "I've said too much, well being smart I guess you would have figured it out, now run along and leave me in peace."

Simba got up to leave and spotted the vase by the window, "Don't touch the vase," said Scar. He obviously hadn't forgotten about how Nala and Simba had broken a similar one belonging to Scar. Scar was so angry; he actually shot a gun at them (he got in trouble with Mufasa afterward). Since then, Nala stayed as far from Scar as possible, speaking of Nala, where was she?


	5. Nala

Nala/I Just Can't wait to be King

Simba ran down to the Feast Hall and inside, found his mother, Sarabi, her friend, Sarafina, and a young girl, around his age. They were all sitting at the long dining table eating breakfast, "Hey, Nala," said Simba.

"Hey, Simba," replied Nala.

"Come on, I just heard about this great place…" said Simba.

"Simba," said Nala, "I'm in the middle of a meal."

"And its time for you," said Sarabi and she forced Simba to sit down,

"No mom, come on," said Simba, but Sarabi gave him a look which told him that the conversation was over.

After Simba and Nala had finished, Simba said, "Ok, Ok I've eaten, can we go now?"

"So where are we going?" asked Nala, "It had better not be any place dumb."

"No," said Simba, "It's really cool."

"And where is this _really cool _place?" asked Sarabi.

"Oh," said Simba, trying to think really fast, "Around the palace gates."

"The palace gates?" said Nala; she seemed annoyed, "What's so interesting about the palace gates?"

"I'll show you when we get there," said Simba out of corner of his mouth.

"Oh," said Nala, "Mom? Can I go with Simba?"

"Hmm," said Sarafina, "What do you think Sarabi?"

"Pleeeease," said Nala and Simba.

"It's alright with me," said Sarabi, "As long as Zazu goes with you."

"No, not Zazu," said Simba.

If they knew anything about Zazu, it was that he was two things:

1-he was really boring

And

2-he would not let them out of his sight.

"Come on, now," said Zazu, "The sooner we get to the gates, the sooner we can leave."

"So where are we really going?" asked Nala.

"A warrior's graveyard," said Simba.

"WOW," said Nala.

"Shhhh," said Simba.

As the two began plotting on how to lose Zazu, he looked back with a smile and said

"Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled what with your being betrothed."

"What?" asked Simba.

Zazu went on to explain that Simba and Nala were destined to be married and Simba and Nala did not respond in an enthusiastic way, claiming that it would be too weird if best friends married each other (but Simba noticed that his parents had made sure that Nala was the only friend he had, but it had to be a coincidence), "Sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice, it is a tradition that goes back generations," said Zazu.

Zazu and Simba then got into an argument about how with Simba as future king, Zazu would have to do what told to do, "Not yet I don't, said Zazu, as they came to the palace maze, "And with an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic King, indeed."

"Hmph," said Simba, "Not the way I see it:

Way behind the water-hole,  
A little down the line  
The jungle and the plains and peaks  
Are scheduled to be mine

I'm gonna be the ruler  
Of most everything around  
From the grandest of the mountains  
To the humble common ground  
My reign will be a super awesome thing  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king

I'm gonna be a noble king  
Unscrupulously fair  
I only need a little time  
Perhaps a little hair

I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar  
The fauna and the flora gonna swing  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king

No one saying do this  
No one saying be there  
No one saying stop that  
No one saying see here  
Free to run around all day  
I'll be free to do it my way

The time has come as someone said  
To talk of many things  
This may be true  
But I would rather stick to talking kings

It's easy to be royal if you're already leonine  
It isn't just my right even my left will be divine  
The monarchy is waiting to go zing  
Oh I just can't wait to be king."

And Nala and Simba lost Zazu in the maze.


	6. Warrior's Graveyard pt 1

Warrior's Graveyard

Simba and Nala were laughing all the way to the edge of the Kingdom, at how surprisingly it had been to lose Zazu, "I'm a genius," said Simba.

"Whoa," said Nala, stepping in front of Simba, "Hey, _genius, _it was my idea."

They then got into an argument about who thought it up and it ended with Simba touching Nala's arm, saying, "Tag."

Nala then chased Simba for a short distance and jumped on his back, pinning him to the ground, "Tagged you," she said.

"Let me up," said Simba and quickly touched Nala's arm and ran off with the exact same result only it ended with them rolling down a hill and Nala pinned Simba, saying, "Tagged you again."

Suddenly, something caught their eyes which made them turn around and scream; a still-rotting carcass hanging from a spike that had impaled it to a rocky wall in front of them. Around them were similar corpses (one had and an axe driven into its skull and traces of its leaking brain could still be seen, one had an army knife sticking out of the area between its eyes, one had been torn in half from the stomach to the head, etc),

"Where are we?" asked Nala.

"The Warrior's Graveyard," said Simba.

The two looked out over a rock and saw, before them, the remains of warriors strewn all over an area as far as the eye could see, it was not a graveyard, it was an ancient battle zone. Nala and Simba walked up to a corpse whose head and shoulders had been separated from its body, "I wonder if its brain is still in there?" asked Nala.

"One way to find out, let's check it out," said Simba and stooped down to pick up the head, but not before he and Nala were grabbed by their ears by none other than Zazu, "The only _checking out _you'll be doing will be to check out of here," said Zazu, "We're way beyond the boundaries of the Kingdom."

"Look's like 'rainbow garments is scared," said Simba, mockingly, wriggling his way out of Zazu's grip.

"It's _Mr. _'Rainbow garments' to you," said Zazu, "And we are now all in extreme danger."

"Danger?" said Simba and scoffed, "I laugh in the face of danger."

Simba let out a laugh which was echoed by several other laughs, Simba ran for cover behind Nala and Zazu as three, scrawny people dressed in rags and they each had a skull necklace, their eyes were blood-shot, their teeth were small, sharp and extremely dirty, one was a woman who appeared to be the leader and the other two were male, one male seemed to just be able to survive on his own, but the last one seemed a little…off (he would strike most of us as a Jack 'O' Lantern; the lights are on, but no one's home).

"Well, Bonzai, we haven't seen a new face here in what…five…ten years?" said the female, to the second male.

"I think it might be, Shenzi," said Bonzai, "What do you think, Ed?"

The strange just looked blankly ahead and giggled a little.

"Yeah," said Bonzai, new, _trespassing_, faces."


	7. Warrior's Graveyard pt 2

Warrior's Graveyard pt 2

"And quite by accident," said Zazu, nervously, nudging Simba and Nala as he did, "I can assure you."

"Hey," said Shenzi, she was quite taller than Zazu, grabbing his shoulder, "Now I know where I've seen you, you're Mufasa's little stooge."

"I, madam, am King Mufasa's major-domo," Zazu replied in disgust as he pulled himself from Shenzi's vile hands.

The cannibal's walked over to Simba and Nala with hungry looks in their crazy, little eyes, "And that must make you," said Banzai, addressing Simba.

"The future king," Simba said bravely (he obviously had never met cannibals before).

"Do you know what happened to the last king who strayed too far from his kingdom," said Banzai, "Tell them Ed."

Ed just stood there looking blankly ahead, "It's going to take a while for the question to sink in," said Shenzi, "Hold on."

That was when Ed opened his mouth and pointed down his throat, "That's right," said Banzai.

"You don't scare me," said Simba, "You can't do anything to us."

"No," said Zazu, "Actually they really can, we are on their land. Oh my goodness look at the time, it's time to leave."

"Come on," said Shenzi, "We'd love for you to stay for dinner."

"Yeah," said Banzai, "Our dinners are…fit for kings."

The three broke out into laughter (it of course took Ed a few seconds), "No," said Shenzi, "I've got, I've got one: make mine an Emperor Burger, what do you think?"

Banzai and Shenzi broke out in laughter, but Ed started jumping up and down,

"Ed," said Shenzi, "Get out of the way, we're on a role here."

"Hey," said Banzai, "Did we order dinner to-go."

"Dinner? Go? What?" asked Shenzi.

But she saw soon enough that Simba, Nala and Zazu had dashed off deeper into the Graveyard (this was stupid, but it is of course difficult to think in a crisis situation) and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed chased after them.

The Graveyard is enormous (according to history, about a thousand battles had taken place here), so enormous in fact, that you could not tell one direction from another. Simba and Nala had run quite some distance be fore they came to a small clearing in the bodies, "Did we lose them?" asked Nala.

"I think so," said Simba, "Where's Zazu?"

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had grabbed Zazu and had shoved him into a large a cannon, "You want to get out?" said Shenzi, "You're going to get out, bye-bye."

They fired the cannon and sent Zazu rocketing for the heavens, "Where'd you get the cannon?" Shenzi asked Banzai.

"Don't ask," was the reply.

"Hey," they heard someone shout, "Pick on someone your own size."

It was Simba and Nala, they had followed the sounds of the cannon, "Like you?" said Shenzi.

"Crap," said Simba and he and Nala took off at full speed, the cannibals close on their heels.

They had run some distance when they came to a dead end, Simba and Nala turned around and saw the three cannibals closing in on them, Simba picked up a few stones and threw them at the cannibals (missing them), "That was cute," said Shenzi, "Throw another one…come on"

Simba picked up another stone and threw it, what happened next? A huge rock hit Ed in the face and sent him flying through the air,

"What just happened?" asked Shenzi.

Suddenly, Mufasa jumped from nowhere and pinned all three to the ground, aiming a shotgun at their faces, "Please don't shoot us," said Shenzi.

"Yeah, we're allergic to bullets," said Banzai, "If on hits us in the head, we're going to seize up and die."

"SILENCE," shouted Mufasa.

"You're the boss," said Shenzi.

"If you ever come near my son again…" began Mufasa

"This is your son?" asked Shenzi, innocently, "My gosh, Banzai, you moron, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was Ed's fault," said Banzai.

After a few seconds, Ed looked at him questioningly, Mufasa fired a shot in the air and the cannibals took off at high speed.

(A.N. the next chapter will be about Mufasa's death, it would be tedious and pointless reading if I did chapters of Mufasa's lecture and Scar's song."


	8. Death of a King

Death of a King and the exile of a Prince

After Mufasa had saved Simba and Nala, he had been extremely angry with Simba about disobeying him and putting Nala in danger. After they had left the Graveyard, Mufasa had given Simba a strict lecture, but he later told Simba something important, how all the Great Kings of the past reside amongst those stars and that they would always be there when Simba would need them…and so would Mufasa.

The next day, Uncle Scar had told Simba to come with him (this was unusual, Scar hated company, especially Simba's company) to the base of the 'Towering Eye'.

"Your father has a surprise for you, at the top of the tower," said Scar.

"Really?" said Simba, "I should go."

"But," said Scar, he handed Simba a pistol, "You might want to practice on that shot of yours."

He was of course referring to how Simba had missed the cannibals (if Simba had been old enough to reason, he would have questioned as to how Scar knew about him throwing stones at the cannibals), "Oh," said Simba, "Okay."

As Scar, was leaving, he said, "Try aiming very top of the tower."

And with that, Scar left, leaving Simba behind.

In the meantime, Mufasa was up in the tower waiting for Scar. He heard the door close behind him and turned around to see Scar come in, "Hello, brother," said Mufasa and as he hugged his brother he felt a sharp pain in his chest, as he pulled back he saw Scar holding a silenced pistol (he had shot Mufasa in the chest), "Brother?" Mufasa said weakly.

"Long live the King," said Scar and he shot Mufasa again then left the room.

At that moment, Simba fired the pistol at the tower, thinking he had hit the roof, but at that moment, he saw Mufasa stumbling towards the window, "Dad?" Simba shouted.

Mufasa suddenly fell out the window, down the twenty, palace stories, and hit the ground.

Simba could not believe what had happened; he dropped the pistol and ran over to his father's body and rolled him over, "Dad?" he said, "Dad?"

Simba began weeping over his father's body, "Simba?"

Simba turned around to see Scar, "Simba, what have you done?"

Simba jumped to his feet, "He…I…I didn't mean to," Simba stammered and ran to hug Scar, "Of course you didn't," said Scar, "No one ever means for these things to happen."

"What should I do?" asked Simba.

"Run away, Simba," said Scar.

"What?"

"Run away, and never return."

Simba suddenly tore himself from Scar's grip and ran for the Desert of Torn Souls

The cannibals suddenly joined Scar, "Have him," Scar said.

The cannibals gave chase after Simba, but Simba was faster than them and crossed into the Desert, the cannibals were idiots, but they knew, whoever enters the desert…never returns.

That night Scar announced Mufasa and Simba's death to the whole kingdom; everyone was upset, but no one as much as Nala, who had lost her best friend, but she felt another reason why she should be really sad, she just did not know why.


	9. New Friends

New Friends

The blazing, desert sun beat its cruel rays down on the small boy lying on his side on the hot, desert sand. Had Simba been conscious he would have noticed the wild dogs which had gathered around him for a free meal. Had Simba been conscious, he would have noticed that the ground was suddenly shaking. The dogs looked up from the body just in time to see an enormous truck emerge from behind a dune (by huge, I mean huge, it resembled an eighteen wheeler but was twice the height and twice the length, the only way to get to the drivers seat was via a long ladder from the door to the ground). The dogs ran for their lives just as the truck came to a stop, its enormous wheel inches from Simba's head. Two men slid down the ladders of the truck and hit the ground, "I love it," said one (this one was a bit overweight).

"Yes," said the other, "Chasing wild animals, this is a great way to spend my free time."

"Timon," said the fat one, "You had better come and check this out."

"What?" said Timon, "We've got a delivery to make and…oh my gosh."

He saw the ten year old boy lying about an inch away from the tire,

"Who is he?" asked the fat one.

"He's my great-grandson," said Timon sarcastically, "How am I supposed to know who he is?"

With that Timon checked the boy and analyzed the suit he was wearing, "Jeez," said Timon, "It's a royalist."

He ran to the truck, "In the truck, Pumbaa, drive, drive, drive."

"Timon," said Pumbaa, "He's just a kid, look at him, it looks like he's dehydrated, we need to help…can we keep him?"

"Are you saying these words?" asked Timon, "You're talking about a Royalist, the Royalists are hunting us."

"But, I repeat," said Pumbaa, "He's just a kid."

"What happens when he grows up?" asked Timon.

"He'll probably be on our side," responded Pumbaa.

"Yeah," said Timon, "Maybe he'll be our best friend, and give us help in our…I've got it: he'll grow up to be on our side."

Timon picked up the boy and handed him to Pumbaa and with difficulty, they hoisted the boy into the truck's driver compartment (it was a pretty neat and pretty big place, there was the two seats, a GPS, a joystick, a red button, another button…lots of buttons and two bunks, it was twice as big, high and wide as a big family car).

"What made you change your mind?" asked Pumbaa, as he started the truck.

"Change my mind about what?" asked Timon.

"About the kid."

"You didn't think I actually refused bringing the kid with us?"

"Never entered my mind for a moment."

When they reached the borders of a jungle, Timon brought a bucket of water; Pumbaa put a towel in it and damped the boy's face. Timon sighed and dumped the water on the boy's face, "Wake up, kid."

"Wha…What happened?" asked Simba as he looked up to the strangers (they were both dressed in sand-colored trench coats, black boots, white shirts, white jeans and cowboy hats).

"You nearly died," said Pumbaa.

"I saved you," said Timon, Pumbaa gave him a sharp look; "Of course you helped."

Pumbaa turned back to the kid and Timon made signals indicating that Pumbaa had only helped a little.

"Thanks for your help," said Simba, as he got slowly to his feet and walked towards a bunk and sat down.

"What's up, kid, where are you from?" asked Pumbaa.

"Who cares?" said Simba, "I can't go back."

"Great," said Timon, "You're an outlaw…just like us."

"What did you do, kid?" asked Pumbaa.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Simba, miserably.

"You know kid," said Timon, "Sometimes, you've got to…"

"Wait, Timon," said Pumbaa, "You've got to put your behind, in your past…that didn't come out the way I foresaw."

"I don't know what kind backward world you grew up in," said Timon, "Listen kid, it's: you've got to put your past, behind you. Sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Right," said Simba.

"WRONG," said Timon, "When the world, society, your family and your friends turn their back on you, you turn your back on all of them. That's what I did."

"And I don't know what kind of sad world you grew up in," said Pumbaa, to Timon.

"Thanks, Pumbaa," said Timon.


	10. Hakuna Matatta

Hakuna Matatta

"That's not what I was taught," said Simba.

"Neither were us," said Timon, "Repeat after me: Hakuna Matatta."

"What?" asked Simba.

"Hakuna Matatta," said Pumbaa, "It means 'no worries'"

"Let's tell you about it," said Timon,

Timon: When I was a cool young one

Pumbaa: When he was a cool young one.

Timon: I worked in the colony, paying my dues

Accepting without question the prevailing views

That a young man's life was one long grind

Diggin' holes, standin' guard till it crossed my mind

I was wrong

All along

All that I needed

Was to have heeded

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's a problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Pumbaa: When I was a shallow youth

Timon: When he was a shallow youth

Pumbaa: Cool calm reflection

I was never that good

I was a pawn in the game, I saw no trees for the wood

My future stretched behind me

I was over the hill

I put my best foot forward

But the other stood still

Take my word

I have heard

All that I needed

Was to have heeded

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's a problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Timon: Hakuna Matata!

I hope we have conveyed

You don't have to bust a gut in the sun

It's much cooler in the shade

Some say it's just a waste of time

But they don't realize

That view is nothing but a crime

We are creatures worldly wise

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's a problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!"

And once Simba had understood the meaning of Hakuna Matatta, the three had many great adventures together, until one day…


	11. Reunion

Reunion

_15 years later_

Timon, Pumbaa and Simba had been driving in the enormous truck for some time (they had decided to return to an area close to where they first met). The great truck went pretty fast for its size; even though the container behind it was enormous (Simba had never found out what Timon and Pumbaa kept in the container, as Timon had once said, "You never look in 'the Back', you never even try to think of what's in 'the Back' and do not even think of thinking what's in 'the Back'.").

Simba had enjoyed their adventures together (Timon had once lost the truck in a bet and they wound up stealing the truck back). The strange thing was, even though it was Timon's truck, Timon could not drive, only Pumbaa did. When asked how he got the truck, Timon just replied, "I borrowed it…and never gave it back. Now I use it for my…hobby."

When asked what their 'hobby' was, Timon and Pumbaa just changed the subject. The three had had many great adventures, and what stories they would make (but they are stories for other times).

Here they were on the outskirts of a jungle, near a lake, Timon dozing in the truck's shadow, Simba gone off hunting (Timon and Pumbaa were very good with guns and had taught Simba to use all kinds) and Pumbaa had gone off exploring the jungle. Pumbaa was walking on, humming a tune to himself when he stepped on something; he saw that it was the tail of a sleeping rat who suddenly jumped and ran off. Pumbaa chuckled to himself when he noticed a red dot moving up his shirt. At first he tried swatting it off, but then recognized it as the beam of a sniper rifle. He quickly ducked just as a bullet whizzed past the area where his chest had been. From his position on the ground, he looked up and saw, among the trees, a young woman, reloading the rifle, "Oh, crap," said Pumbaa and got up and ran.

Timon was awoken by the sound of a gunshot, "Pumbaa? Simba?" he asked out loud. Suddenly Pumbaa emerged from the trees, screaming, "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! Open the 'Back'."

"The 'Back'," said Timon, "Right…oh, my gosh…"

At that moment a young woman dressed in jeans, a sleeveless shirt and had her hair tied in a ponytail which reached passed her waist she had a sniper rifle slung over her back and had drawn a pistol. Timon and Pumbaa ran to the 'Back', opened it and returned with two pistols each, aimed and…there was no one there. They searched, but nothing. Suddenly they were both pinned from behind (the woman had hidden on top of the truck, how she got up there is a mystery).

"Let them go," came a man's voice.

The three looked up to see a man in a cowboy hat, black sunglasses, a white shirt and blue jeans, with a pistol pointing at the girl.

"They're my bounty," said the woman.

"Bounty hunter," said Timon.

"We have a bounty?" asked Pumbaa, but he and Simba turned to look at Timon,

"Remember," said Timon, "That heist a few weeks ago I didn't want to tell you guy's about?"

"Yeah?" said Simba and Pumbaa.

"Now you know why," said Timon.

Suddenly the woman leaped at Simba and kicked the gun out of his hand, Simba punched her in the face, turned around to find his gun, but was suddenly pinned from behind,

"Nala?" said Simba.

The woman suddenly let Simba up and he turned around to look at her face, she had a beauty around her, which he had not noticed before, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"It's me," said Simba, "Simba."

What?" asked Nala and looked into Simba's eyes.

After a moment they both screamed for joy and hugged each other for who knows how long, they suddenly began muttering together of how it had been so long, it was good to see each other again, etc.

"Hey," said Timon, "This great, it's been so long, but something's been nagging at the back of my head for about 2 seconds, it's probably nothing, but…WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Timon," said Simba, "This is Nala, she's my best friend."

"Okay," said Timon, "Let my brain take time to process this…she knows you…and you know her…yet…she wants to kill us? This adds up to…happiness? I must have messed up the calculations, let me start over…"

"No, Timon," said Simba, "We haven't seen each other for years, so we didn't recognize each other. Nala, this is Timon and Pumbaa…hey, Pumbaa come over here."

Pumbaa, who had been hanging back, came forward and said, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," and shook Nala's hand.

Timon simply said, "Hi," his expression told everyone that his brain was finding it hard to accept the fact that Nala was a friend.


	12. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Nala and Simba talked the whole day about their different adventures. Simba found out that Nala had left home five years after he did and had been traveling across the land. When she heard of a bounty being held on the heads of two gun smugglers named Timon and Pumbaa, she saw an opportunity to make some money and spent two weeks tracking them down. Timon noticed that the two managed to avoid talking about what happened before they ran away.

The morning turned to the afternoon and the afternoon to sunset. Finally the two were both heading toward the truck and climbed the ladder and entered to find Timon and Pumbaa arguing,

"You pressed it wrong," said Timon.

"I did not press it wrong," said Pumbaa, "It's a button; you can't press a button wrong. There's no other way to press a button."

"No, no," said Timon, "There are certain skills to pushing a button."

Simba was not surprised (Timon and Pumbaa once spent thirty minutes arguing on whether a pencil was 3 or 4 centimeters long and somehow the argument turned to which one of them would win in arm wrestling), "Hi guys," said Simba.

"Hi," said Timon and Pumbaa.

"Could you guys leave us alone for a while?" asked Simba.

"Alright," said Timon and Pumbaa and they both left the truck out the door leaving Nala and Simba somewhere secluded and quiet. While the two had been talking they had noticed something about each other, something they could not believe they had not noticed about each other before, they could not explain it, but it felt so right for them to be here together. During the day, frequently, one of them would draw close to the other, but the other would pull away. Now that they were here, alone, they could stand it no longer. They came closer to each other until their noses were almost touching and slowly…very slowly their mouths locked in the most sensual and passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. Nala's arms went around Simba's neck and Simba's hands encircled Nala's waist. They moved towards one of the bunks, never braking the kiss, removing one of the other's article clothing each step of the way until they both collapsed onto the bed.

They spent the rest of the night together…


	13. The Morning After

The Morning After

(AN: This is my own chapter)

The next morning came and Simba left the truck, being careful to close the door as quietly as possible, "Timon?"

His feet touched the ground just as Timon appeared from behind the truck, closing the doors to the 'Back'.

"Timon, I…what is in there?" asked Simba, pointing to the back.

"In there," said Timon, "Is how I make money to put food on our table."

"You buy our food?" asked Simba.

"No," replied Timon, "I just always hear people say that and…why do you keep smiling?"

Simba had indeed been smiling throughout the conversation, "Last night was the best night of my entire life," he said.

"Why?" asked Timon, "Last night I saw you come into the truck with…it took me a long time to realize that, I don't know why. Anyway…WHOA."

"What is it?" asked Pumbaa, appearing from the front.

"Last night, Simba and the girl got into…" started Timon.

"Wow," said Pumbaa, "This is great."

"Yes," said Timon, "Now she can leave."

"This isn't like _your _relationships," said Pumbaa.

"What do you mean?" asked Timon.

"In Simba's case, the 'night' isn't the only thing," said Pumbaa.

"There's something apart from the night?" asked Timon, "I've got to make some phone calls."

And Timon left and climbed into the 'Back'.

_Two hours later_

Timon climbed out of the back and found Pumbaa lying in the shadow of the truck with his hat over his eyes, Timon sat down next to him, "What did they say?" asked Pumbaa.

"They said, 'We're not getting back with you, so stop calling us'," said Timon, "Where's Simba?"

"He left for a walk with the girl," said Pumbaa.

"Okay," said Timon and he put his hat over his eyes and tried to sleep.


	14. Returning

Returning

(A.N. You will notice Mufasa's ghost is not included in this chapter, the reason will be revealed soon enough).

The two men sleeping in the shade of the monstrous truck seemed to be having some good dreams when a woman emerged from the shadows of the trees and shook one of them awake, "Hey," she said, "Wake up."

The thinner of the two opened his eyes and looked at the woman in a way that said he did not appreciate being awake at the moment, "What is it?"

"I'm looking for Simba," said Nala, "Have you two seen him?"

"Wasn't he with you?" asked Timon, annoyed.

"He was," said Nala, "But I can't find him now."

"You will not find him here," said a voice out of the trees, "The King has returned home."

"He's gone back," said Nala.

"Whose voice…who's gone back where?" asked Timon.

(A.N. the following conversation would be difficult to understand if written like all other conversations)

Nala: Simba's gone back.

Timon: Where?

Nala: The Royal Palace.

Timon: Why?

Nala: To fight his uncle.

Pumbaa: Why?

Nala: To become King.

Pumbaa: Who's the King?

Nala: Simba's the King

Timon & Pumbaa: Simba's the what?

Nala: He didn't tell you?

Timon: No. How is he a King?

Nala: It's a long story.

Timon: I'm sure it is.

Pumbaa: Who's his uncle?

Nala: Scar

Timon: Scar?

Nala: Scar!

Timon: What kind of sick-ass name is that?

Nala: I've been asking myself that for the last fifteen years.

"I get it, now," said Timon, "But how is he going to get back to the Royal country?"

"That's what he wanted the jeep for," Pumbaa said.

"What?" asked Timon.

"He woke me up a few minutes ago asking for the keys to the jeep…"

"How does he know about the jeep?"

"I told him."

"What?"

A few minutes later they were standing behind the truck and, indeed, the back was open and empty, "Did you tell him about the other…stuff?" asked Timon.

"No," said Pumbaa.

"Good," said Timon.

"We have to go help Simba," said Nala.

"Why?" asked Timon.

"Because he's our friend and friends always stick together," said Pumbaa.

"Touché," said Timon.


	15. Four Unlikely Heroes

Four Unlikely Heroes

The man in the trench-coat, black boots, black jeans, white t-shirt and cowboy hat padded and a green jeep behind him, slowly across the border of the Royal Kingdom , what he saw before him was not what he had ever imagined to see…destruction, an entire city deserted with smoke rising from the houses and in the distance. He sat down on the edge of the small hill he was standing on and removed his hat and ran his hand through his shoulder-length, black hair. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder, he jumped up and turned to see Nala staring back at him, "It's awful isn't it."

"Yeah," replied Simba, as he turned his gaze back to the scene beneath them, "I had imagined what it would look like, but…never…"

"Don't worry," she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll help you."

"It's going to take more than two…" Simba started, but was cut off by the sound of a horn (which played to the tune of Hakuna Matatta).

Simba and Nala turned away from the city and saw the enormous truck emerging from the distance.

Timon and Pumbaa slid out of the truck and walked up to Simba and Nala, "Where were you two?" asked Nala.

"Well," said Timon, "After you left without us, we hopped into the truck and found it wouldn't start and then we found out it was out of gas, and (this is the funny part) we…"

"I'm begging you, stop talking," said Pumbaa.

"Alright," said Timon, "So let's see this glorious kingdom…" he stopped as he looked out over the destroyed city, "Damn, what kind of freak-ass…big…sick-ass…" he turned to see everyone staring at him, "It's a beautiful place, in fact, not even heaven could match up too this place, I mean…I'm gonna stop talking."

"How are we going to take this place back?" asked Nala.

"I think we need to find out what's in the 'Back'," said Pumbaa.

"But, I looked in the back and only saw the jeep," said Simba.

"Your eyes can deceive you," said Timon as he pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. There was a loud noise as the 'Back' doors opened and they heard a rushing noise as two shelves slid out of it. Nala and Simba gasped when they saw what was on the two shelves.


	16. Memories

Chapter 16: Memories

Scar sat in the small dark chamber, twirling a coin between his knuckles. He stopped and leaned back in the small wooden chair he was sitting on and exhaled slowly. He smiled and closed his eyes and remembered, remembered a time before darkness descended on his life.

_Flashback_

Scar was walking down a long corridor; he must have been 14 years old, throwing a small ball into the air and catching it again. When he was halfway down the corridor he felt something jump out of corner and knocking him to the floor, when he looked up he saw his older brother laughing above him, "Never gets old," said Mufasa.

"You," said Scar, as he was helped up by Mufasa, "One day, I'm going to sneak up on you, when you're not expecting it, and scare the shit out of you."

"Not likely," said Mufasa, still smiling.

"Mufasa," said a voice from down the corridor, the two brothers turned round to see a beautiful 14 year old girl coming towards them.

"Hi, Sarabi," said Mufasa.

"You really shouldn't tease Rama like that," said Sarabi.

"I'm his older brother, it's my job," replied Mufasa as he ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Why are you here?" asked Scar.

"Your father wants to see you Mufasa," said Sarabi.

"Oh, okay, see you, Sarabi, Rama," and he ran off.

"Don't you hate it when he plays those games on you?" Sarabi asked Scar.

"Not really," said Scar, "It brings us closer together. What can I say? I love the big oaf."

Sarabi laughed as she ruffled Scar's hair, "Okay, _that _I hate," said Scar. And he and Sarabi walked down the corridor, laughing.

_End flashback_

Scar gasped as he came out of his trance, dropping the coin, panting hard, "Damn memories, why do they plague me? Get out of my head."

He got up and left the dark room.


	17. Gunslots of guns

Chapter 17: Guns…lots of guns

"This is the biggest arsenal of guns I have ever seen," said Simba.

Indeed it was; two shelves, twenty meters long, each, with every gun ever conceived by mortal hands on them; Uzis, AK-47s, rifles, and all sorts of others, "How did you fit these shelves inside the truck?" Nala asked.

"I can't remember," said Timon, "Which raises another question: how the hell am I going to get these back in once we're done?"

"Which guns do we take?" asked Simba raising an eyebrow, knowing how picky Timon was about weapons.

"Simba," said Timon, in a brotherly way, "We are going to fight for your Kingdom, you are the most important person out of all of us, but most of all, you're our friend, and so you take whatever weapon you want."

Simba smiled and said, "Thanks, Timon," then reached up to grab a large chain gun, but Timon spoke up,

"Touch the chain gun and I'll kill you."

Simba smiled, Pumbaa just rolled his eyes and Nala managed a small laugh they all began helping themselves to as much weapons as they could carry comfortably and they began making their way through the ruined city, towards the Palace; Simba in the lead, Nala and Pumbaa following and Timon tailing, heaving the large chain gun.

_Meanwhile…_

Scar lay on his bed twisting violently from side to side, even in his dreams; the memories came rushing back to him:

He was 16, he was sitting in the Dining Hall sipping some coffee, his older brother (now 18) sitting opposite him on the dining table, "So how did last night go with Sarabi?" asked Scar.

"Erm," said Mufasa, obviously trying to think fast, "It went alright."

"Wait a minute, whoa, whoa," said Scar, putting down his coffee, "Alright? What do you mean by alright?"

"I mean," replied Mufasa, "That it was alright, we went out, we had fun…"

"But nothing _happened_?" asked Scar, and Mufasa just shook his head, "I don't believe it."

At that moment, Sarabi and her best friend Sarafina (both 17) came in and hello to Mufasa and each ruffled Scar's hair as they passed him, "Hello Rama."

"Why? Why?" asked Scar as he flattened his hair.

"So Mufasa," said Sarafina as she took a seat next to Scar, "Sarabi told me about last night."

Sarabi blushed as she sat down next to Mufasa, "I still can't believe nothing happened," said Scar, laughing and Mufasa through a rather large bread bun at him.

Scar awoke, sweating and panting with fear.


	18. Distraction

Chapter 18: Distraction

The long bridge which stretched across the River was extremely long. The bridge connected the Palace to the City and gave direct access to the Palace. There was only one problem: it was extremely well defended by the cannibals. Although the cannibals had lived uncivilized lives, they were very smartly dressed now: they wore dark blue uniforms, knee-high boots, and on the left side of their chests was a badge showing an eagle in flight, carrying a spear (the symbol of Scar's rule).

The four friends hid behind a building which stood very near the bridge, Simba peered around the corner and saw at least twenty guards, all armed with automatic rifles, "Cannibals," he heard Timon say, "No, uh-uh, I don't mess with cannibals."

"It's okay," said Nala, "We just need a distraction."

"Who's going to be stupid enough to go out there and attract the attention of twenty sadistic cannibals?" asked Pumbaa.

Simba and Nala just stared at Timon and Pumbaa.

"Whoa, whoa," said Timon, "No, no, no, no, we're not doing it. Right Pumbaa?"

"We are going to do it for our friends," said Pumbaa.

Timon: No we're not.

Pumbaa: Yes we are.

Timon: No, we're not.

Pumbaa: Yes, we are.

Timon: Not.

Pumbaa: Are.

Timon: Not.

Pumbaa: Are.

It went on like that for the next five minutes, until Timon decided to turn and make Simba and Nala join in the argument when he noticed that Simba and Nala were not there, instead, the twenty cannibals had crossed the bridge and all had their guns aimed at Timon and Pumbaa, "What's going on?" asked Timon.

"I think we, unwillingly, created the diversion they needed," said Pumbaa.

"Damn, they're good," replied Timon.

"Drop your weapons," said a soldier.

"That's were you're wrong," said Pumbaa as he drew a pistol, "We may be outnumbered, but we will fight to the death."

Timon dropped his gun, put his hands in the air and said, "This guy is crazy, I've never seen him before in my life."

Pumbaa just stared at Timon, who winked back, the party was just beginning.


	19. Revalation

Chapter 18: Revelation

By now, Simba and Nala had made their way to the courtyard in front of the Palace (this was the courtyard where all the people gathered to see the presentation of each new prince. Simba was home and yet nothing was as it seemed, once familiar images were now strange and alien to him. The courtyard was enormous (the size of three football pitches) and surrounded on all sides by walls about ten feet high, there were voices coming from inside. Simba and Nala decided it would be best if they entered from different sides so Nala went off to find a way to enter from the west side while Simba was left to get over the east side of the wall. He removed a small, but strong, grappling hook from his belt, removed his trench coat and threw the hook over the wall and used it to climb and then perched himself on the top of the wall and watched the scene below: Scar was at one end of the courtyard and, lined in front of him were rows of cannibal foot soldiers. Standing next to Scar were three cannibals who were pretty high in the army, judging by their clothes; one was female the other two were males and one male had a blank stare in his eyes, Simba recognized them as the three nincompoops he had encountered as a boy.

Scar stood at one end of the courtyard and lining both sides were the faithful cannibal army and in front of him were the 50 or so, people who detested Scar and all he stood for he had called them there for a reason, he stepped forward and ordered Sarabi to step forward. She pushed her way out of the crowd and, with her head held high, walked up to Scar , "Yes, Scar?" she asked in a tone which suggested that this was not the first time she had been called before him.

"It has come to my attention," said Scar, ignoring her tone, "That you are the head of the, so-called, resistance who are responsible for the attempts at dethroning me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Scar," said Sarabi.

"No," said Scar, "Of course you don't."

He called for Sarafina to step up; Sarabi looked back and gave a light nod. Sarafina stepped up and walked up to stand next to Sarabi, but Scar grabbed her, drew a pistol and aimed it at her head, "Now Sarabi, I will not ask again, are you or are you not leading the resistance? And don't try lying again or I will have to add an extra hole to dear Sarafina's head."

"You win Scar," said Sarabi with fear as she saw Scar ready to kill Sarafina, "I am leading them.

"Good girl," said Scar and he let Sarafina go and Sarabi went over to comfort her, "As punishment," said Scar to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, "Execute Sarafina."

"You can't do that," said Sarabi in shock.

Suddenly she ran up to Scar and was about to hit him over the head when he grabbed her arm and brought his face so close to hers, that their lips were almost touching,

"I wish you could have seen the look on Mufasa's face when I shot him and let him fall from that window," said Scar.

Sarabi's eyes widened and began to fill with tears. She looked Scar in his eyes (the eyes she once could find so much comfort in, now all she saw was cruelty and insanity) and said in a whisper, "You sick, twisted bastard."

"Is that any way to speak to your King?" asked Scar, smiling.

"If you were half the King, Mufasa was, you…" but Sarabi never finished for Scar had hit her over the face.

"I'M TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS."

"Scar," they all heard someone call and every one looked up to the wall to see a young man standing at the top.


	20. Outnumbered and Resolution

Chapter 20: Outnumbered and Resolution

Simba leaped off the wall and ran to the centre of the courtyard to tend to his mother, who had been badly dazed by Scar's blow. Scar, himself, backed away with a genuine look of terror in his emerald green eyes, "This is impossible," said Scar, "I killed you."

But Simba was not paying any attention to Scar, instead he crouched by his mother, who looked up at him, stunned, "Mufasa?"

"No, mother," said Simba, overcome with joy to see her again, "It's me…Simba."

"Simba?" whispered Sarabi, "How this possible?"

"Simba?" asked Scar, then faced Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, "_We thought you were dead._"

The three just smiled nervously and took several steps back and disappeared into the shadows.

"Scar," said Simba, "You have destroyed my father's kingdom, destroyed its people and now you want to destroy all that is left of my family."

"No, no, of course not," stammered Scar. Although he loved tormenting those he knew would not fight back, he avoided fights from which he would not return alive.

"Step down, Scar," demanded Simba, "This doesn't have to get ugly."

"Oh yes," said Scar, "You know I would, but you see my army? They think I'm king."

Suddenly a young woman appeared over the west wall and rushed over to the group of people still loyal to Simba, "Well we don't," she said, "Simba's the rightful King."

"Yes," said Scar, "But look around, I have over fifty soldiers in this courtyard; you're impossibly outnumbered."

Simba looked around at the cannibal army, all armed with automatic rifles, Scar was right, there was no way they could take on such an army by themselves, there was no hope, there never had been.

The cannibal army had begun to advance on the small group of people when they heard a sound, like the sound of distant thunder. Then the ground began to shake and the thunder grew louder. Everyone turned towards the east wall for the sound was coming from beyond it. Suddenly, the most enormous truck the cannibals had seen broke through the wall and came to a screeching halt, crushing many cannibals beneath its monstrous wheels. An enormous turret rose out from the huge container the truck was trailing and everyone could here the clicking noises as the turret set into position and the ammo locked in. Timon was in the truck and stuck his head out the window, holding a remote and saying, "Eat this, you blood sucking sons of bitches."

Then he pressed a button on the remote, which sent signals to the turret to fire, but it did not fire, in fact, several things happened: the barrels fell off, the bullets fell out and then the whole turret broke into three pieces,

"Was that supposed to…" began Pumbaa.

"No," Timon said quickly.


	21. The Final Confrontation

Chapter 21: The Final Confrontation

Timon and Pumbaa stuck their heads back into the trucks, rolled up the windows then looked at each other, "I'm going to kill you," murmured Pumbaa and they both ducked just as the cannibals unleashed a violent hailstorm of bullets on the truck. The group of soldiers still loyal to Simba had grabbed the rifles of the fallen cannibals and unleashed a counter attack on the cannibals. Timon and Pumbaa bailed out of the truck and crouched in its shadow, loading their weapons and running head long into the heart of the battle…with more valor than either of them ever dared to dream they had.

Simba pushed his way out of the battle, cutting down several cannibals with the AK-47 he was wielding. His eyes scanned the courtyard, laced with blood and bodies, until his eyes found who he was looking for: Scar, sneaking into the Palace via the great oak doors. Simba clipped down another cannibal and followed his uncle into the Palace, but once inside he saw Scar had gotten onto an elevator and the doors had closed, taking Scar up to the top floors. Simba watched the dial and it told him that the elevator had stopped on the fifth floor (the Throne Room), so he took the long flight of stairs up to the fifth floor, there was no where for Scar to run, and no where for him to hide.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Timon and Pumbaa where taking down cannibals by the dozen; Pumbaa with his duel Uzis and Timon had the chain gun which was humming loudly (which would be expected from a gun that off-loaded 200 rounds a minute). They met up with Nala, who had her M82 sniper rifle strapped to her back, and she was using wielding two Desert Eagles and just taking down enemies with great ease and calmness.

"Where's Simba?" she shouted over the noise of battle around them.

"He went into the Palace," replied Timon, taking down a cannibal.

"We need to help him," said Pumbaa.

"Right," Nala replied and the three fought their way out of the heat of battle and into the Palace through its oak doors, Nala and Pumbaa leading the way, Timon bringing up the rear, taking down any cannibal who dared to follow them with the chain gun (minigun would be the proper term as it is commonly misinterpreted as a chain gun, but is in fact a sort of gattling gun.). The three decided to take the best bet that Simba was in the Throne Room, so that was where they went.

Simba entered the Throne Room through a huge arc which led from the main corridor into the room itself. The Throne Room was the biggest room in the Palace, it was at least thirty feet from the floor to the ceiling and it was sixty feet from the arc entrance to the Throne itself. The Throne was a glorious seat of ivory and gold, with red velvet cushions on the seat and arm rests. Ten steps led from the floor to the pedestal which suspended the Throne. Scar was in the centre of the room, pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. He was vigorously wiping his hands on the dusty coat he always wore (Simba had never seen him in any other clothes except for the worn out, black suit and tie he always wore). Simba entered the room, wielding the Uzis and slowly began to approach Scar, who jumped with shock and began to back away, "Simba…you wouldn't do this to your own uncle…your father wouldn't want such a thing."

"You're right, Scar," said Simba, "My father would not want me to kill you."

"Oh thank you, Simba," said Scar, "Yes, you are very wise and very noble…"

"Leave, Scar," said Simba, dropping the Uzis, "Leave this Kingdom, and never return."

Scar smiled and bowed his head as he began walking towards the arc, but as Simba watched Scar brush passed him, he felt a red hot pain in his abdomen. Simba stared down to see that Scar had stabbed him with a dagger which had been concealed up Scar's sleeve, "I want to tell you a little secret," whispered Scar in Simba's ear as he withdrew the dagger and let Simba fall to the floor, "I killed your father."

"You…" gasped Simba, "Scar…you…"

"Yes," whispered Scar, "For leaving me to die, all those years ago, in that rancid Graveyard."

"SIMBA," came three voices from the arc, and Nala, Timon and Pumbaa emerged into the room,

"No," said Nala as she collapsed onto one knee. Scar got up and walked over to her and knocked her aside as he advanced on Timon and Pumbaa,

"Eat this," said Timon and he pulled the trigger of the gattling gun, but the firing mechanism jammed and the gun did not fire and Timon dropped the gun saying, "What's with all the violence?"

Scar succeeded in disarming Pumbaa as well and pushed them both against a wall, saying, "Any last words?"

"Yeah," said Timon, "You are one ugly piece of shit."

Scar grinned as he brought up the dagger, prepared to slice open Timon and Pumbaa's throats. Then they all heard a gun go off and a bullet got embedded in the piece of wall between Timon and Pumbaa's heads. Scar turned around to see Nala with tears in her eyes and a smoking sniper rifle in her hands; a bullet had passed through his body, out his chest and into the wall. Scar stumbled back, clutching his bleeding chest; he smiled at Nala, then collapsed onto the floor. Nala dropped her gun and went over to Simba, who was lying down clutching his wound; she brought her face close to his and said, "It's over."

She drew him into the most passion filled kiss they had ever shared, with Timon and Pumbaa looking on. They all helped Simba to his feet and he hugged each of them in turn and they helped him limp out of the Throne Room. That was when they heard someone groan and they all turned round to see Scar on his feet, clutching a pistol in his shaky hand, "The Throne is rightfully mine and mine it will be…". A gun went off and a bullet penetrated Scar's forehead and he fell to the floor…truly dead. Everyone saw Simba wielding a smoking gun, "Goodbye…Uncle Rama."

When they stepped out into the courtyard, Sarabi ran up to Simba and embraced him, "Where is Scar?"

"I killed him, mother," replied Simba, "I killed my father's brother."

"That was not your father's brother," said Sarabi, "That was a monster."

That was when the thunderous applause began, the few cannibals left were on there knees in a surrender posture and the Royal soldiers were applauding their new King…as the first dawn in over fifteen years, broke the distant horizon.

(A.N. Just the epilogue next and I can finally divert all my focus on my other TLK fanfic)


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

"And that's the story," said the man who was sitting on a bench in a fog engulfed graveyard.

"Wow," said the little boy sitting next to him, "It's amazing."

The boy got off the bench and walked among the enormous tombs that littered the Royal Graveyard. The story of King Simba, who had lived about a hundred years before, was the best story he had ever heard. The boy crouched by one of the biggest tombs and read on its door:

'HERE LAYS KING SIMBA THE GREAT.

REMEMBERED BY HIS SUBJECTS AS THE LION KING,

FOR HIS IMMORTAL COURAGE AND STRENGTH OF SPIRIT.

MAY THE GODS GRANT YOU ETERNAL PEACE IN THEIR KINGDOM.

THIS TOMB WAS INAUGURATED BY QUEEN KIARA THE SECOND

AND KING KOVU THE FIRST.

"Who was Queen Kiara the Second?" asked the boy to the man on the bench.

"She was Simba's daughter, named after Mufasa's mother, who was renowned as the greatest Queen this Kingdom has ever known."

"And how about King Kovu the First?" asked the boy.

"He was her husband," replied the man.

"So they were betrothed when they were young?" asked the boy.

"Oh no," said the man, "No, their story is quite different and their adventure just as grand as the one I just told you, and one worth telling."

"Really?" asked the boy eagerly and ran up to the man, "Please tell me."

The man chuckled a looked at the moon, "No it is late, your parents will be worried, tomorrow, meet me here at noon and I'll tell you the story."

The boy complained, but in the end gave in and agreed to here the story about Kovu and Kiara tomorrow. The boy picked up his backpack and disappeared in the direction of the Palace. The man, meanwhile remained behind, staring at King Simba's tomb. He then stood up, put on o worn out hat and left in the opposite direction of the boy and he to, was soon swallowed up by the night, but not before a few musical lyrics escaped his lips:

"_It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life."_

THE END OF THIS STORY, BUT THE BEGINNING OF MANY OTHERS.

(A.N. Enormous thanks to all reviewers: SunRise19, Mirage of Sarabi, Bombalurinasara, Casto Starlight, SpiritDreamWriter, Red Squirrel Writer, QueenKiara, Moni, erica cuckler, Space Spy, Hipeoples001 and Troy Wong. God bless you all).


End file.
